This invention relates to a paint stripper, and is particularly directed to an effective non-methylene chloride paint stripper for removing paint from various equipment employed in automobile paint booths rapidly and efficiently.
Various types of paint strippers are presently being employed, particularly for removing paint and cleaning equipment in automobile paint booths, including walls, paint hoses, spray equipment, and the like. Conventional paint strippers for this purpose generally are methylene chloride based stippers, that is, they contain a substantial amount of methylene chloride. Although such paint strippers have generally proved effective, it has recently been found that methylene chloride has a carcinogenic effect, and it is accordingly desirable to avoid the use of methylene chloride in paint strippers.
Further, certain presently employed strippers are not readily mixed and formulated to produce particularly a paint stripper having the proper viscosity and consistency for efficient spraying application employing a spray gun. In addition, certain of the presently utilized methylene chloride paint strippers are hazardous to employees in that they are readily flammable and combustible.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an effective non-methylene chloride paint stripper composition, particularly applicable for removing paint from walls, floors and cleaning equipment in automobile paint booths.
Another object is to provide a non-methylene chloride paint stripper composition which can be readily formulated for efficient spray gun application.
Another object is the provision of a paint stripper composition of the above type which rapidly removes paint from the equipment and areas in paint booths without requiring inordinate periods of waiting or soaking.
A still further object is to provide a non-methylene chloride paint stripper composition having non-carcinogenic components, and which is essentially non-flammable, and non-hazardous to handle by personnel.
Yet another object is to provide a paint stripper composition of the above type which emulsifies with and can be completely removed by water.